Secret Kisses
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: ItaNaru future lemon: Naruto is depressed and intent on being killed when he leaves with Akatsuki only to develop a bond. Soon he and Itachi are on a mission to save his life and things go from good to bad bad to worse. Will either survive the plan?
1. Impulse

Two missing nin walked into the vacant village silently, eyes set on the prize. Uzamaki Naruto. And they found him sitting up against a rough, brick wall, gazing around lazily.

Naruto had gorgeous saphire eyes and sun kissed skin to with it. Three parallel scars marred his cheeks, begging at the base of his cheek bone and ending at his jawline. He also had radiating blond hair that was a spiky mess. His hair reaches a few inches above his shoulders. The blond wore a neon orange jumpsuit, although his arms and shoulders were black, along with his upper chest. On his left shoulder dangled an ornament that appeared to be a flat disk with a swirly pattern.

"Come with us," A raven haired man said.

Uchiha Itachi, a missing nin that belonged to the orginization Akatsuki. He wore a black cloak covered with red clouds that fell past his knees. Instead of a hood however it had an incredibly high collar. About six inches on the average member. His hair was a luscious looking black that was tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Itachi's eyes were usually coal black, but since he was using his kekkai genkai, they were a blood red with three seperate pupils surrounding the original. The extra pupils assumed the shape of commas. His skin was alabastar pale and he had a single line on either side of his face under his eyes. Itachi Uchiha was really a very sexy figure.

Kicking out at the unresponsive blond Itachi muttered again, "Come with us." His feet were covered with knee-high ninja shoes, the top of them unnoticeable under the cloak.

Naruto looked up at the two figures, his eyes wavering between the two. He then looked away, unperturrbed.

The other nin had had enough and took hold of his samahada. He wore the same clothing as Itachi. Kisame had sky blue skin and his hair was a few shades darker than his skin. His face took on the human appearance of a shark, gills on his lower cheeks, very high cheekbones, ec cetra. Kisame, unlike his parter, was quite horrifying in appearance.

"Get up kid, you're coming with us," The blue man growled. Getting up, Naruto faced the two and nodded, following them out of the scanty village.

* * *

The three men were heading towards the new Akatsuki base, since the other had been infilterated by both Konaha and Suna nins. At teh moment they were travelling over everchanging sand dunes, wearing straw hats with gauze-like cloth strands streaming fromw around the edges. They also had two bells that were connected to the earth-type hat **(A/N earth-type hats, i'm referring to Avatar the last air bender)** dangling in front of their faces. Naruto was the only difference, still in the same cloths he had left in.

Getting tired of the unusually silent blond shinobi, Kisame attempted small talk. "Naruto, why were you not in Konaha?" It wasn't that the shark man was being pushy, it was just something that had been bugging him for the past two days, and even though he will never admit it, Itachi also wondered the same thing.

Naruto stayed silent. Grumbling, Kisame hurried to catch up with his partner who had left him behind, already a few meters ahead of him.

* * *

A few hours later Itachi, Kisame and Naruto arrived in a small village named Fumou Sata, or Barren Village. The name fit well, considering that in the past twelve hours they had passed through a vast desert and ended up here, a bitter-cold town in the mountains. The mountains, were of course, still part of the desert, but about 500 feet higher than they had been a few hours ago. Which in the odd atmosphere, was considerably cooler than if they were making camp on the foothills as Kisame had suggested. Itachi declined, he had wanted to sleep in a warmn bed that night, no matter the consequences.

People looked at the group as they passed by, looking for any hotels within their budget. Finding one they checked in and went to their suite.

The suite looked as if a bunch of monkeys had been set loose. The walls were in desperate need of a new coating, the new, faded color an ugly ashy blue. The wooden floor had been scratched and there were many stains covering the nicley swept floor. Apart from the obvious, the rest of the room seemed to be in good condition, the beds were clean an comfortable and they had hot water.

The layout was different then they had expected though. When you walked in there was a door on the right that led to a small bathroom, while the room opened up to a bare room, with only a small kitchen on the other side. The bedrooms were on the left, each door about five 10 feet apart. Both rooms had a closet.

Itachi shed his cloak, letting fall to the floor. The trip there had been fairly quiet. Naruto was quiet most of the time as was Itachi. Kisame gave in and muted himself.

Naruto, finally growing bored of the screaming silence bottling up inside of the room asked, "What's for supper?" Instead of being answered, Itachi threw what looked like fresh bread at the blond. Catching it, then taking a sniff, Naruto shoved the bread in his mouth, chomping on it hungrily.

* * *

The temperature had dropped down to a -15 degrees celcius. Naruto was sitting on the ground shivering violently.

Noticing this, Itachi called, "Naruto?" No answer. Again, "Naruto?" Again, no answer. The raven walked over to Naruto, feeling his pulse. Looking up he noticed Kisame's slightly worried expression and said, "He just fell asleep." Picking up the blond jinchjurichi, Itachi walked towards his room and disappeared from Kisame's sight.

Itachi placed Naruto in his own bed and covered him up, making sure that the blankets were loosely slung over him so that he would be warmer. He then walked out and joined his parter, closing the door behind him.

Kisame gave the Uchiha a funny look, but Itachi ignored it. The two spoke little, practically ignoring each others presence. A question soon came to Kisame's mind.

"Hey Itachi," Kisame asked wearily, making sure that the Uchiha answered him. Itachi averted his gaze to the blue man and Kisame took that as an open invitation. "Naruto was really close to bringing Sasuke back this time, but something happened. I mean, it had too! The brats usually not like this, even when Sasuke first left........" Trailing off Kisame stopped talking and looked towards the all-knowing Uchiha.

"I don't know what happened between my foolish brother and Naruto, nor do I care. This mask could very well be a trap as well." Itachi's usually knoledged-filled eyes looked hollow, like they always did when he was deep in thought. Getting up Itachi waved back to Kisame saying that he was heading to bed.

trotting into the bedroom, Itachi walked up to the bed and crawled under the sheets, facing away from the murmmuring blond. Listening to what Naruto was saying, Itachi was mildly surprise.

"I hate you Sasuke..........I-I hate you......" His rants continued on. Generally concerning Sasuke, associating him to be a hateful and detestable person.

Finding it unimportant, Itachi turned around and faced the blond who was facing him. Feeling the body heat emanating from the Uchiha, Naruto cuddled up to the unexpectant raven whose eyes flew open, sharingon activated. Realizing that it was just Naruto and that the Kyuubi-container's skin was cold to the touch, he wrapped his arms around the snuggling blond teen, pulling him closer. He then drifted off into the dark cevasses of his subconscious.

* * *

Naruto woke first, unmoving, enjoying the soft subtle embrace. But then realizing that he couldn't recall who the person was he quickly glanced up and gasped. _'Itachi!' _Surprise clouded Naruto's mind, letting adrenaline rush throughout his body. Keeping his mouth shut and his breathing under control, said Uzamaki closed his eyes and remained still, waiting for Itachi to wake.

Itachi had woken up shortly after Naruto gasped, he just didn't show it. He was comfortable, and although realizing the tense circumstace, did not want to move just yet. Growing bored of lying around doing nothing, Itachi let go of Naruto and turned away from him and got up, walking out of the room. Naruto nervously followed suit.

Naruto's stomach growled obnoxiously, heard by both Kismae, who was already up, and Itachi. Naruto laughed nervously, tensing.

"We will grab a bite to eat later Naruto," Itachi grumbled, still waking up and gulping down a bitter cup of black cofee. Eyes squinting as the steaming liquid went down his throat, he set the cup down.

"That bad?" Kisame questioned in disgust, obviously not willing to try it. "Maids can't even make cofee correctly...." He whispered to himself.

A few minuted passed without anyone speaking before Itachi announced, "We're going to stay here for about a week. "

A look of puzzlement crossed both Naruto and Kisame's face before the blue-skinned man yelled, "What?! Why?!"

"The weather is bad." Itachi yawned, shivering. Groaning, Kisame had to admit that it was getting pretty bad and Itachi new how the weather worked in this area so he just grunted moodily.

Naruto spent most of the day punching the floor underneath him, making it look like he ahd dropped a 70 pound boulder on the spot, but that was before Itachi grew annoyed and threw a kunai at him. Which Naruto barely managed to duck. For the rest of the day he just drew, and wrote poems. Kisame constantly tried to look over the blonds shoulder to see what the picture was, but only suceeded once. He only saw a glimpse though, and the only thing he could make out was a fox trying to kill somebody.

_'Depressing_,' the blue-haired man thought. Kisame mainly did whatever came to mind while Itachi sat there, motionless, a picturesqu figure in the middle of the floor. Overall the day went by smoothly, although slowly. That night the weather was colder than the previous nights. The high of the night was only 20 degrees celius.

"It will start getting warmer after tonight," The raven sighed heavily. Naruto, shed his coat and left to shower. Itachi followed him into the bathroom before Naruto or Kisame sould say anything about it.

Turning around, Naruto noticed Itachi sitting on the ground in front of the toilet. "What are you doing?" Naruto inquired calmly, discontinueing to dress down until the Uchiha had answered him. Itachi nodded to the window behind the blond, Naruto, looking back, understood as Itachi stared at his face while he sontinued to undress. Naruto hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water, waiting for it to warm up, which only took a minute.

The uneven pattering of the water falling to the plastic floor calmed Itachi, tempting his senses to abondon him for a while and sleep.

Naruto stepped out of the shower to find Itachi dozing off on the wooden floor, breathing softly. He quickly dressed and then picked up Itachi and carried him back to living room and into his bedroom. Placing him on the comforter, he took it out from under him and covered the raven up, then walked out of the room.

Naruto walked over to Kisame and sat next to him. "Hey," He smiled.

"You speak!" Kisame joyfully answered. Nodding his head, Naruto continued.

"Yea, always have, always will."

"I honestly don't care, I just am glad that I can actually talk to someone and get a response!" KIsame laughed.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted weakly.

"Aren't you cold?" Kisame asked.

"Yea, I just thought I'd keep you company."

"Oh, well if you're cold then go to bed, you can keep me company tomorrow," Kisame smirked as he waved the blond off towards the room that Itachi was now sleeping.

Naruto slouched into bed, curling up next to the _'sleeping'_ figure of Itachi, enjoying the warmth that permeated his body. Surprising the blond, Itachi again wrapped his hands around Naruto.

"What are you doing Itachi?"

"Aren't you cold?" The raven purred. Naruto nodded.

"But why are you doing this? You are supposed to be stoic aren't you? Never speaking, never caring."

"It's called a mask," Itachi whispered. "As for your question, I just like you is all, is that a sin?"

"Hm, so I see. And I suppose it is, depending on what you believe. But I don't think so......" Naruto drifted off, thinking. He wasn't sure if the Uchiha was just toying with him or what, but he definitely felt something there. So he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and kissed him fully on the lips.

Itachi was surprised when Naruto returned his feelings and didn't respond to teh kiss, making the blond frown in annoyance. Realizing what he ahd done, Itachi leaned down and took Naruto's lips before pulling away.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. "

"Night 'Tachi." The two drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**_ Okay guys, I know it's a bit awkward, but for one, I'm tired and two, I suck at these little pregressing things and stuff (that's why I'm still working on my _A LONG ROAD HOME _chapter 3. The other was rushed soooooo, I deleted it.....!? I will try to get it out soon so if you like it then......haha, nevermind. _**

**_The chapters to come will be WAY better, I just suck at these type. So forgive me. I hope to have the next chapter out soon so REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!! (please)!!!!  
_**


	2. on the road again

The next morning the three men woke up to a surprisingly warm morning.

Naruto woke last, though he still woke in Itachi's arms. He wrapped his fingertips around the pale, muscular arm and pulled it closer, though that was barely possible.

"You awake Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. He received his answer from the boy's nodding head. Itachi let go and got up beckoning Naruto to follow. The blond rubbed his eyes before jumping up and running over the Uchiha, hugging him around his bare chest.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh," Naruto blushed, realizing what he had done. "Sorry, I did--" Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto on the top of his head before ruffling it with his hand.

"It's okay, you just over reacted, it's alright," the raven smiled comfortingly.

They both then walked out into the spacious room where Kisame was chugging s cup of coffee, the taste wrinkling his nose.

"That bad again?" Naruto asked, jumping over to the blue man who then scrapping off the bad taste with his teeth. The blond then laughed quietly, his eyes watering when the putrid smell reached his nose.

"I wanna try it," Naruto demanded before grabbing a cup out of the cupboard and pouring half of Itachi's in his cup. Kisame's eyes widened before he took a step back to allow the raven some room if need be.

"That's enough squirt," Itachi muttered sleepily as he playfully hit Naruto's noggin.

"Hey!" Naruto pretended to pout as he would have done when back home.

"Give me that," Itachi ordered flatly as Naruto handed him the bigger Styrofoam cup. He then downed the coffee, shaking his head to clear his brains. Naruto did the same thing while trying not to gag.

"Brat....." Kisame muttered as he watched the blond clutch his throat as the burning liquid went slid down.

"That shit is disgusting!" Naruto shouted before throwing his cup away. He then came back over to were the two Akatsuki members were leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Pack." Itachi ordered as the two others settled down to get comfortable.

"We still have," Kisame paused to count the nights on his fingers, "Four nights left."

"Yes, but my prediction was incorrect. It seems that a continental Tropical front has arrived earlier than I thought, we are leaving," Itachi said, setting down his white cup and walking into his bedroom.

"Hey kid," Kisame muttered. Naruto lifted his head to look at him. "Go help otherwise he you may be dead before we even get there."

Naruto nodded and ran to help Itachi pack for their trip to the Akatsuki hide out.

"Hey 'Tachi," Naruto asked nonchalantly, "were are we going exactly?"

"The river country, we had to cross into Wind to lose anyone who is trying to track us, plus," Itachi paused, "You came willingly so we are okay to take a detour." The raven smiled grimly.

"Oh, well….um, what is going to happen to me….you know?" Naruto asked worriedly. Itachi's face turned into a frown and he laid the last article of clothing in his pack and took Naruto in his arms. The Uchiha squeezed Naruto and put his face in Naruto's silky hair, wanting to cry but knowing he didn't need to.

"I'm working on it Naruto." He whispered in Naruto's blond locks, "I'm working on it…."

"If it doesn't work out as planned?"

"You die."

"And?"

"The world bows to us," Itachi concluded, ending Naruto's curiosity. "If I don't figure something out by Thursday, I'll give you anything you want, I'll tell you everything."

"I don't want anything from you Itachi," Naruto murmured. "I just want to be with you right now."

Itachi squeezed Naruto's masculine body once again. "Why are you here Naruto, why?"

"I don't want to go back to Konoha." Naruto ground out, hatred filling his eyes and his face glowing red.

"Why?" Itachi asked; paying no heed to the blood dripping off his elbow as Naruto's fingernails dug into his skin.

"Sasuke."

"You loved him?" Itachi asked; his voice stiff, kind, and uncaring. Naruto shook his head tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do I remind you of him?" Itachi's face was paler than usual, his features stiff and hurt.

"No. You are much different." End conversation. Naruto withdrew his nails and turned around in Itachi's arms, pulling him closer. Naruto's hand trailed lightly up to Itachi's chin, stroking it softly. Pulling him in for a kiss, the blond rose to his knees to gain control before locking lips with his elder partner.

Itachi licked Naruto's bottom lip but Naruto's hairless skin didn't budge. Instead, Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked the bottom lip of the Uchiha, begging for entrance and control. The raven's lips parted cautiously before allowing Naruto entrance.

Diving into the weasel's mouth, Naruto roamed and explored the unfamiliar territory, his tongue raking itself over Itachi's pearly, white teeth before sucking on his tongue. Moaning into the kiss, Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, gluing their faces together.

Naruto smirked as Itachi continued to moan, Naruto's hands roamed over the Uchiha's chest, up his shirt to feel his tight abs.

Itachi rolled onto his back then to the side to top Naruto, but he still let Naruto seme.

They both pulled away breathing heavily, looking each other in the eyes, Naruto and Itachi went in for another kiss, however chaste, before going out to meet Kisame.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, or, to the observer's eye to say the least. Truthfully, Itachi's day was hectic as he strove to reach a foolproof plan, and Naruto's day was simply uncomfortable and stressed. Kisame wasn't paranoid, no, he was just fine.

"We're here," Itachi proclaimed, dropping his bag to the forest floor and going to find a nearby cave or some dry wood.

"Were are we?" Naruto asked, dropping his back pack as well and tacking a look around.

"Brat……"Kisame murmured under his breath, "The Shinobazu Territory of the River country. As a ninja, I believe that you should know your geography better." Kisame suggested.

"Or learn how to read signs," Itachi said, coming out of the bushes. "Let's go."

The two others followed him to the northwest going up a small, rocky plateau were Itachi led them into a damp cavern inside of the natural land formation.

"Kisame," Itachi ordered for his attention, Kisame looked up to the raven. "You will be sleeping closest to the mouth of the cave and you will be keeping the water out, got it?" Kisame nodded, frowning as he laid out his belongings 15 feet away from the entrance.

Itachi led the way to the way back of the cave were he laid the sleeping bag down and put the fire near the middle of the cave so that Kisame could feel some of the heat. The raven stoked the fire a few times to jump start the flames before he let it be.

"We'll eat in the next village we come to." Itachi sighed, knowing that Naruto would be hungry after traveling all day. He nodded his head in understanding.

Itachi sat down on the heap of extra blankets cross-legged and let Naruto sit on his lap as he thought.

Naruto leaned against Itachi's chest, listening to the Raven's rise and fall of his diaphragm. His fist was clenching the extra cloth of Itachi's cloak as he lay there, content.

"Hey Itachi,' Naruto cleared his throat, disturbing Itachi's thinking state, "I got an idea."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you just lemme go and catch up with me later or something'?" Naruto slurred, sleep catching up to him.

"Flaws..."

"Oh," Naruto stated simply before leaning into Itachi's chest once again.

"Kisame, I know you're there, come out," Itachi ordered. The blue man came around the slight bend that made Naruto and Itachi out of sight from anyone 10 feet and farther away from them.

"What the hell is that doing there?" Kisame asked, slightly disturbed by the jinchjurichi's attachment to his partner in crime and the way Itachi had allowed it. The raven shrugged.

"What else was I supposed to do, he's persistent." Kisame nodded before taking a seat beside Itachi.

"The rain has stopped." Kisame reassured at his partners warning glare. Itachi relaxed slightly when he heard that. "Besides, a little rain water won't hurt you." Another glare. "I'll go catch something for breakfast then…" Kisame left Itachi's sight and Itachi then continued to clear his mind, thinking.

* * *

Yea, I know, this is really short, but i'm working on another chapter as of now. (9:50 pm sat. march 28) but i hope to finish it soon xDD


	3. Agree

The next few days passed slowly, Itachi and Naruto rarely conversed for the sake of conversing and they communicated with Kisame only when necessary.

As of now they were at the Degarashi Port, waiting for the next day so that they could purchase their tickets so that they could be ferried across the ocean to their destination. One more day.

They were stationed at a dinky hotel, though the rooms were small, they were nice. Itachi and Naruto shared a room again while Kisame got one to himself.

Itachi and Naruto were currently in their room and Kisame was in the living room watching a soap opera.

--

"Naruto," Itachi began, suddenly staring at his feet. Naruto looked up at him, curious. "One more day." Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he processed the information.

"Y-you didn't think of…anything?" Naruto stuttered, losing it.

"Do you know what you want yet?" Itachi asked and Naruto shook his head no. "We'll skip to the second part of my promise then." Again, Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want this to end; I still have my dreams to fulfill!" Naruto exclaimed, tears cascading down the side of his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just continue," Naruto sobbed, now laying on Itachi's lap while the raven stroked his face.

"Where to begin?" Itachi laughed to himself shakily.

"With the murder of your family." The raven stiffened suddenly, preparing himself to tell the blond.

_***SPOILER ALERT REAL REASON PEOPLE REAL REASON SPOILER ALERT***_

"I killed them because they were a threat to Konoha and your families rule," Itachi answered.

"My family?" Naruto choked.

"Yes, your family has ruled Konoha from the beginning."

"They sealed the nine tailed fox inside of me? Why inside of me?"

"That I do not know. But knowing your father, I'm sure he only wanted the best for you, do not be so frantic Naruto, it is not the way for it to be right now," Itachi ordered lovingly.

"As I was swaying, I killed them because they were a threat to the village. I did it on one condition…..

_**The moon was full and the day was night. The stars were obscured by dark clouds, nobody expected a massacre, and nobody expected a holocaust, though it was more of a bloodshed. A dark figure made his way toward the well-known Uchiha manor were the family was awaiting their sons. **_

_**The man was clad in ANBU uniform, though lacking the mask. The man's first target was his distant family, which he killed with a single slash of his blade, ignoring their ear-piercing screams as they fell to his feet. **_

_**The man quickly made his way to the main house were his mother and father were. Itachi walked through the door, wiping blood on the front, leaving a trail. When he reached his parents room he raised his blade, being careful not to disturb his parents in their sleep. **_

_**He could hear a small, weak, pitiful voice. One that was worried and tearful. The raven waited, hearing little feet pattering down the wooden porch to the room where he now was. **_

_**A little boy entered, tears falling from his eyes, pooling down at his feet as he took in the sight of his dead parents that Itachi had killed just before Sasuke had appeared in the room. **_

"_**Why did you brother?!" Sasuke gasped as he fell to the floor, having his elder brothers memories thrust upon him.**_

"_**They were just a measuring stick to test myself….." Itachi said to his younger solemnly. **_

"_**A measuring stick? That's why?" Sasuke pause, wiping the tears from his eyes. "That's why you did it? You killed everyone for that?!"**_

"_**It was very important for me to do so." **_

"_**What for….That is just...BULLSHIT!" Sasuke screeched as he came at his brother, only to be met by a fist in his gut. He then fell to the floor once again. **_

"_**I'm scared, I'm scared!" Sasuke whispered to himself, "Gyahh! Please don't kill me!" the younger rose and ran for the door, pausing when his older brother spoke. **_

"_**You are not even worth killing…..Foolish little brother," Itachi downgraded the boy. "If you want to kill me, live miserably! Hate me! Survive through the ugliness, run….run….Learn to survive! **_

"That my little brother be sparred," Itachi breathed, letting a single tear fall from his face to land on Naruto's marred cheek. "From there you should know the rest….."

Naruto pulled the Uchiha's head closer to his lips so that he could kiss him, but instead the blond hugged him tightly, whispering soft some things in his ear.

Prying the blonde's hands from around his neck, Itachi laid down on the bed, pulling Naruto with him.

"Have you thought of what you want yet Naruto?" Itachi inquired. "A last wish of any sort, the least we should do is let your vill—"

"Our village," Naruto corrected as Itachi smiled at Naruto's acceptance.

"Our village and let them know of the circumstance." Naruto nodded.

"That would be nice…" Itachi pulled pen and paper from inside of his cloak and handed it to Naruto, who shoved it away.

"No, you write, I don't know what to say." Naruto looked away from the sheet of paper.

"Tell me if what I write is all write…" Itachi trailed before turning to his side for a comfortable writing position, Naruto hovered over him.

_Dear Konaha, _

_Naruto is currently in Akatsuki possession, though he is not harmed. He has come of his own will for reasons that we will not share. We are informing you of the circumstance because of Naruto's previous request._

_Do not come after us, we are at the base and you do not know where it is. _

_--Itachi Uchiha_

_P.S. I am currently working on a way to free him, so please hope. _

"That good Naruto?"

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said as he crawled back into the Uchiha's arms once again. Naruto summoned a toad and attached the letter to its back, giving it specific instructions and sending it on its way.

They laid there for an unmeasured amount of time, though not any longer than an hour.

"Naruto," Itachi began nervously. Naruto looked up and replied with a 'hm.' "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto bolted up into a sitting position before looking into Itachi's cold and sorrowful eyes.

"Yea, why?"

"Though I don't want to think too hard on the subject, I wouldn't want to die a virgin…."

"Are you a virgin?"

"As in have I slid in to home? No. Made it to third though." Itachi shot at the blond, his smirk not reaching his eyes.

"Oh," Naruto stated dumbly.

"Do me a favor Naruto," Itachi suggested. "Agree." Naruto nodded, saying nothing."Good…"

* * *

okay, so before I had made the mistake and made Naruto say that he wasn't.........that's why you ALWAYS read through them...

Dialogue in the bold......actual dialogue from the manga!!!!!!!!


	4. My gift to you

Itachi rolled over, straddling Naruto. He lowered his face to Naruto's and pressed his lips against the blonde's soft, pink ones. Letting his hands travel lower onto the blonde's body, Itachi lifted Naruto's shirt hurriedly, pausing when he reached Naruto's neck.

They broke apart for a millisecond before they were glued back together again. Itachi licked the boys' bottom lip, asking for entrance which was granted instantly. His tongue touched every fiber in the warm cavern of Naruto's mouth and tickled the roof of Naruto's mouth.

He then sucked on Naruto's tongue.

Naruto's back arched as he moaned loud and wanting. Itachi's hands were pressed against Naruto's middle torso as the blond relaxed and arched his back again; moaning.

Hands moving up to Naruto's nipples, Itachi began playing with them fondling them until they grew blond resisted the urge to moan out again, knowing that Kisame was in the other room.

The raven's mouth slid to Naruto's jaw line, licking his way down the blonde's tan neck column and moving onto his chest. Taking one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth he rubbed his tongue around on the sensitive flesh before biting on the nipple itself. He repeated the gesture to the other as well.

Itachi then returned to Naruto's neck, licking and biting at his collar bone were a red mark formed. He then made his way down the blonde's torso, ignoring Naruto's hardened nipples this time around.

"Neh! "Itachi—" Naruto pleaded, "Pants…."

Smirking, Itachi ignored the blonde's pleas as he arrived at Naruto's naval. He swooped his tongue into the blonde's belly button, applying pressure on the center and receiving a reaction down south.

Itachi's hands fondled the button and zipper on Naruto's orange pants, feeling the bulged forming underneath the layer of cloth. Deciding that his cloak was getting in the way, Itachi threw it to the ground before continuing to undress the kitsune.

Sliding off Naruto's pants, Itachi took off his own clothes, leaving his boxers on. He crawled back onto his lover and ground into the boys' erection before giving him a sloppy, wet, kiss.

Naruto continued to suppress moans as Itachi kept aiming for the sensitive spots which just made it harder for the blond to suppress his noises of pleasures.

"Be loud Naruto," Itachi whispered seductively in his uke's sun kissed ear before returning to molesting the younger's body.

The raven's hands then groped Naruto's thigh, making him release a monstrous moan.

"ITA—chi—" Naruto muffled his voice as he screamed silently, barely able to control his vocals.

"You're doing great Naruto," Itachi murmured. Naruto bucked up into Itachi, receiving a muffled moan that had mingling tones of hurt and pleasure.

"Sorry—nii!" Naruto mewled.

Itachi's hand reached down towards Naruto's groin, fingering his pantline as he thought about how he was going to go about his _gift. _

Naruto's limbs seemed to gain more control as he snaked them around the Uchiha's neck and lifted himself up to kiss the pale lips that had been tempting him since they had parted from his own.

Their lips synchronized as Naruto let Itachi inside of his mouth without even being asked.

Meanwhile, Itachi's hand slipped underneath Naruto's green boxers to finger his still-growing erection. His pale, spiny fingers wrapped around Naruto's shaft and slid down to his base quickly and Itachi tightened his fingers to get a better response than Naruto's constant back arching and hip thrusts that were accompanied by loud and muffled moans of pleasure.

Tightening his grip even further, Itachi slipped his hand up once again and rubbed the tip of Naruto's hardening cock with the tip of his soft finger, feeling the precum rub off onto his fingers.

Naruto's fingers dug into Itachi's scalp as Itachi continued jerking him off.

Itachi continued, at a quick and even pace, receiving differing responses from Naruto as he inched closer and closer to his climax.

"ITA—"Naruto yelled through his teeth, his back arching once again as his fingernails drew blood from the raven's scalp.

Itachi then slowed down, knowing what would happen next if he continued.

"Please..." Naruto whimpered. "I want, no I nee—"

Taking a hold on to Naruto's boxers, Itachi pulled them down in a few steps, Naruto only realizing what the Uchiha had done when he felt a cold breeze hit his groin, tingling it. He did the same to himself.

Itachi put his fingers at the entrance of Naruto's mouth, letting him suck on the so as he was not hurt too badly.

As Naruto's sucked, Itachi licked. He took Naruto's dick into his mouth in one shot, deep throated him before he began bobbing his head, licking the member from the tip down and then repeating.

Itachi took his saliva coated fingers out of his kitsune's mouth, only to place them at Naruto's entrance. The raven withdrew from his blowjob to head a whimpering Naruto. He shushed him down before slowly pushing a finger in Naruto's abdomen.

The first one didn't faze him; he only got an uncomfortable look on his face. When the second digit was added, Naruto moaned softly, enjoying the scissoring feeling Itachi gave him when he moved his fingers inside of Naruto. When The Last finger was added, Naruto was ready for Itachi's hardening erection.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's head and gently pulled him up to his waist level and told him to suck.

Naruto put Itachi's cock inside of his mouth and placed his tongue at the tip just as he had felt Itachi do to him. He then took his lovers' dick farther into his mouth, dragging his tongue with him. Getting the hang of it quickly, Naruto began bobbing his head as he had both seen and felt Itachi do to him.

Mewling, Itachi tossed his head back, groaning out of pleasure. He could feel himself harden inside of Naruto's moist mouth.

Before he could deep throat him, Itachi withdrew his penis so that he wouldn't come. He then took Naruto's shoulders in his hands and pressed him back onto the pillows. Taking Naruto's legs and placing them on his shoulders so that he could pierce Naruto more efficiently.

His length at Naruto's entrance, Itachi asked Naruto is he was ready. Naruto swallowed loudly before nodding his head and closing his eyes.

Itachi thrust in as Naruto tried to buck his hips—Itachi held them in place. Both moaning. Itachi slowly drug out his length until only its tip remained inside of his blonde lover. Itachi slammed back into Naruto after grabbing a hold of Naruto's shaft once again and then he began jerking him off in tune with his thrusting.

Naruto moaned out as Itachi hit his prostrate again and again, nailing it square on and never missing it since he had found it.

"Itachi! Oh fuck! Neh!!" Naruto moaned out as his hands gripped the sheets with all his might, trying to keep himself from coming.

Precum now poured out from Naruto's tip as Itachi's earlier rhythm lost its enthusiasm and became jagged, signaling release.

"Na—ruto—"Itachi gasped, "Let it go!"

Naruto's grip on the sheets slackened instantly as he let himself come, choking out Itachi's name as well as spraying Itachi's stomach and his own stomach. Itachi continued for a few more thrusts before coming as well, muttering the blonde's name as he did.

Itachi pulled out of the jinchjurichi to lay beside him. Naruto continued to lay there gasping. Itachi then turned onto his side and put an arm around the exhilarated blond and pulled him closer before kissing him on the top of his head.

Naruto's eyes remained wide open as he relived the previous experience with renewed excitement.

Coming back to the present, Naruto turned to snuggle into Itachi's chest as the raven pulled the blankets over them.

"Glad I thought of that one?" Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded his head slowly, being swallowed by sleep.

"Night Naruto," Itachi murmured as Naruto kissed his chest, refraining from speaking at the current moment. "Love you too."

* * *

Shortest lemon....how sad DDx well now it's time to explain a few things I know you all are wondering about. May be spoilers 4 those who don't read manga.....god dammit why don't you go and read it! NOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Okay, so in the first chapter when Naruto and Itachi get together or w/e, Naruto does it b/c of impulse at first (read btween the lines ppl) and Itachi just did it b/c he had ties with konoha, his lil bro and stuff and ig he was just kinda attracted to him......Itachi is just a bit different, ig u could say that he's always kinda loved him (partly b/c of the kind of friend he was to sasuke and him thinking he's cute and stuff hehe) (itachi's i'm just informing you, i never hinted to it k?)

Oh, and i'm hoping that you guys know what happens to jinchjurichi's when Akatsuki takes there demon. I basically made it so that Naruto and Itachi don't really fall in love yet but you know, it'll progress, it's not over yet^^ Or is it??????? But the reason itachi offered his promises is b/c he thought that naruto needed to know that he wasn't the bad guy and he should be informed of what truly happened and not just the lie that the hokage used to cover it up. (yes, itachi asked for it to end up the way it did in the manga. and partly in here too) And also, he wanted Naruto's dieing wish so that he could have at least given back partly of what he had taken. (A.K.A. he doesn't like were he is right now.....)

More info l8r^^

oh, and i didn't read over this......please tell me if there are any bad mistakes^^^^^^^^^


	5. Not so Happy Kitsune

The next morning after the three Nin had gotten ready and sailed out to an island not 20 miles from the port.

The island was a forest in comparison to the wood that they had been in previously a few nights before they had arrived at Degarashi. Though not huge, it was a closely woven deciduous woodland with a wide variety of trees such as: Aspen, Maple, Oak, etc. Vines were interlaced with the branches of the living plants and shrubs covered much of the bottom layer of forest floor. Bugs bit harshly in this area of the sea.

Naruto was no longer on his free rein. That idea had long been forgotten when the Akatsuki escort had arrived on the banks of the extremely humid and sandy beach, they clearly had other plans. He had been beaten down by another blond who was slightly taller than he and had long, golden hair that was held high in a half ponytail. His eyes were covered by some sort of camera device.

The captive's wrists were bound together tightly with scratchy twine and his feet had been twisted over each other so that if he managed to break free he would be unable to walk. There was an instant crack when the red headed assistant had folded his lower limbs. An excruciating, blood curling scream had followed directly after.

Next he was hulled off the sandy beach and into the forest that screamed death as it loomed over the beach with an ominous presence. Kisame now had a hold of him, or rather; he had Naruto swung over gauze-wrapped Samehade. The sharkskin blade was continuously eating away at the short blonde's immense chakra levels.

"Sasori," Itachi ordered. The red head turned around slowly, glaring at the Uchiha before raising his wooden brow. "How _far_?"

"Two miles…." The puppeteer ground out, apparently unhappy with his mission.

Itachi sighed with relief, wracking his worrisome mind for hindrances as well as an escape plan for the blond.

Stopping suddenly, Itachi waited until Kisame passed him and returned to the group, following closely after Naruto. Reaching up, the raven's hand disintegrated momentarily before a shining raven flew at Naruto, demanding entrance which Naruto unconsciously gave. Itachi's missing limb returned to him as he fell back further, giving the blue man breathing room.

The walking grew unbearably tense as they all travelled through the forest, leaving behind no traces nor making any sound as they stepped through green leaves and sharp, thorny bushes.

"The Brat wasn't too bad," Kisame announced, surprising everyone with the sudden outburst.

"Why do you say that, un?" The long haired blond—Deidara—Inquired as they continued walking.

"I dunno. He seemed to put that stoic creature back there in a good mood after a few days, for heaven's sake, all he does is mope." The raven glared at Kisame from behind, burning his intense stare into the shark man's middle back. Kisame gave the Uchiha a knowingly, weary glance before returning his eyes to what was in front of him.

"He even let the runt sleep in his room!" Kisame exclaimed. The other two missing Nin ahead pausing momentarily at the fish's words.

"Kisame…." Itachi murmured; his breath hitching as the Akatsuki base came into sight.

The base approached quickly, or rather the opposite. The Uchiha's eyes gave the blond a side view—he was still out cold. Clenching his fists, Itachi ran up to the front, taking the lead; he had been to enveloped with the ongoing, although largely spaced, conversation and had left his plot hanging unfinished in the back of his mind.

--

Naruto sat upright in his cell, still groggy and tired, but he came with an add-on—depression. Having been cruelly hoisted onto the edge of Kisame's Sharkskin and rushed through the forest at top speed, all while he was unable to move, and then placed in a dark, damp cell left him with a world of confusion. And most importantly—where was Itachi?

Groaning, Naruto leaned back, slamming his head on the stone-built wall behind him, only to jump back up when his cell door creaked open slowly. A tall figure came in—Itachi.

Itachi kneeled down on the ground, looking Naruto straight in the eye as he crawled hurriedly into his arms, whimpering.

"Sh, Naruto, sh," Itachi comforted, "It's not your place to break down into nothingness here."

Naruto looked up into the Uchiha's soft, heartwarming eyes with cold, worrisome cerulean of his own before clutching Itachi tighter.

"Naruto, sit up," Itachi ordered as he pushed the blond back into an upright position. Focusing chakra to his fingertips, Itachi pressed the heated fingers up Naruto's shirt and over the seal, allowing Naruto to whimper in pain as the missing Nin pressed his fingers deeper into Naruto's skin.

Once removed, Itachi pulled Naruto back in close to him for a suffocating hug and whispering soft nothings in the incoherent blonde's ear.

"Are you thirsty?" Itachi asked, attempting to soothe the bloodshot-eyed kitsune. Naruto nodded curtly, feeling mental as he broke down even more for no apparent reason. Maybe from the built up stress, perhaps from the secrets of his past that nobody—excluding himself—had ever known. He wasn't sure; he had just…broken down.

Itachi fetched a glass of water along with a sandwich. He brought it in and set it down by the curled up teen.

"Keep a positive attitude Naruto; it may just help out Kyuubi if you do so." The raven left without waiting for a reply.

It was then that Naruto noticed his legs. They were encased in a swirling, red chakra. Underneath that lay his leg in a splint, keeping the fractured bone in place.

_Kyuubi….._Naruto called inwardly, not expecting any sort of answer from the demon fox.

**What in the hell is wrong with you brat!?** Answered Kyuubi. Naruto could almost see the fox's flashing, red eyes as the demon had answered.

Naruto's inner self ran through the flooded walls, peering into each corridor he passed until he felt a reverberating growl from one on the left. He sprinted toward the moist hall where he turned and continued running until he found the cell that held the flustered kitsune.

_What's happening? _Naruto demanded his voice stronger that he was internally.

**You're being held captive idiot!**

_I know, what is happening!?_

**If you don't know than how in the hell do you expecting me to fucking know? Oh wait, I know! Maybe because it's my life that is on the line?!**

_Kyuubi._ Naruto stated calmly, looking nonchalantly at the red, furry demon. _If you die, than I am doomed as well!_

**Psche. That bastard Uchiha will save you.** Naruto looked down to his feet as he kicked up bits of water before looking solemnly into the demon's firry eyes. **Go sleep and leave me to my work.** Naruto did so accordingly.

It wasn't until late that he had woken up.

A spiky haired man was the next to walk into the room. He walked over to Naruto's till figure and sat next to him, making a depression on the mattress that lay up against the dry, cold wall.

"Naruto-kun…." A wispy voice sounded, waking the blond from his doze. "Did you have a good rest?" The man questioned, seeming interested. Naruto wiped his eyes clear of mucus before glancing over to the man sitting at his feet.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you needn't worry about Naruto-kun. " The spiky haired man chuckled, patting Naruto's healed legs. "I see that your legs have healed fine." Naruto ignored the robed figure. Instead taking a look into nothingness.

"I can and will re-snap your leg if you refuse to cooperate Naruto-kun," The voice hardly sounded serious at all, but Naruto sat up next to him anyway. He nodded his head yes in order to answer the last question—not threat—directed at him.

"Good boy," Said the man. "And for your reward I will inform you of myself. I go by Pein." Naruto seemed unaware of the ongoing conversation, but nodded none-the-less.

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's head shook no.

"Are you not willing to give up your life for peace? Am I going to be forced to take away your life with a pang of guilt driven into my side by your stubbornness?" Naruto's skin pricked up, his hair on the back of his neck sticking straight up. A chill ran down Naruto's back as he _felt_ the threat within the Akatsuki members' words.

"I-I'm ready…" Naruto murmured, shouting out his prayer to the God(s), laying his hopes in Itachi and hoping that he had heard them.

"Very good Naruto-kun….Now if you'll accompany me to the extraction." Knowing good and well that there was a hidden threat intertwined within his words, Naruto didn't resist, instead following through with what he had committed himself too. Not knowing he was going to fall for the elder Uchiha as quickly as he had fallen for the younger. His Depression had returned, though not as bad as before.

_My faith lies in you Itachi…_Naruto whispered; double checking the attentiveness of his current guard before murmuring it out loud in hope that it would cast him some luck.


	6. CAUTION! Master Escape Artsists at Work!

"Tie him up," Pein ordered as he led Naruto into a small enclosure surrounded by tall, stone podiums. Grinning, the majority of the member's face turned from a stoic frown to a medieval smile promising pain. And lots of it.

"One of you," Pein correct, taking a look around to see the wistful faces as their leader prepared to pick out one to do the job. "Itachi, you shall not hurt him or anything……."

"Yes Leader-sama," Pein nodded as he leaped up to the head podium where all eyes were directed.

Itachi jumped down from his position gracefully before walking over to the blond standing in the middle of the enclosure.

Upon reaching him Itachi whispered to Naruto, "Sit down." Naruto did so as Itachi took the binds and wrapped them around the boy's hands and feet, restraining him to the floor. Before securing the ropes to the loops around Naruto, Itachi focused his chakra to his fingertips. Using the chakra filled limbs, the raven cut the binds halfway through discreetly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Itachi…" Naruto croaked out as he lay his head down upon the frigid concrete.

"…" Itachi didn't answer; he had not needed to, for the boy continued on his own behalf.

"Why did you…choose…me?" Naruto murmured weakly, Pein's drug taking affect quicker than he expected. Not good.

"…Reminder…" He purred softly, so as anyone watching their conversation would be conveyed the wrong idea. "Sleep now, "The raven ordered, touching his index and middle fingers to the middle of the jinchjurichi forehead before rising up to his feet and hurrying back to his position.

A rain of colors blurred before Naruto's vision as the colors of the previous nights inverted and played before him. There was the explicit night alone, followed by the earlier nights in order. As though the raven had forgotten to rewind a tape and had shoved it into the VCR anyway. Naruto just happened to be the screen. At the end when the colors faded and were replace by black, a soft, musical voice sounded.

"Do you trust me Naruto?"

Oh how that brought back unforgiving memories of the recently bleak past. Naruto refused to replay the horrid memories of the nights spent conversing with the….no. He would not—could not—relive those times.

That tone played back in his mind multiple times before the excruciating pain hit. His eyes squinted closed as his body stiffened, and yet there was a voice, leading him and guiding him through this all.

"Open your eyes Naruto! Look into his eyes!" That same voice ordered, only with more urgency than softness. How could he listen to the voice? What did it matter when he was going to die anyway?

"God dammit Naruto! Look into his eyes!"

"Who's eyes?" Naruto lolled his head around as he felt himself being lifted up by a tremendous force. He could feel Kyuubi growing weak as the demon struggled to hold onto his cell. The great pull was strong as the demon cried out.

***Listen to him dammit! Look into the masked one's eyes! He controls the extraction!***

"Naruto please!" The unregistering voice pleaded as Naruto resisted, afraid of the burning substance that he was enveloped in. '_I can't! It hurts! I can't!'_

"Naruto…" His eyes opened out of surprise. This voice…he knew that voice…this voice registered in his head. '_Sakura-chan.' _

"Naruto, you're the only one…" The rosette's voice wailed as the blonds' body arched, afraid of all that was happening to him.

"Naruto….If I can't do…If I can't find the answer…then it's up to you!" His old sensei's voice called out to him.

"You are truly my best friend Naruto….and that is why I must kill you!" A younger version of Sasuke proclaimed as his body's nerve receptors numbed so he couldn't feel the tormenting pain anymore.

"I'll be sorry for what I've done to you even in death…" Naruto could almost recognize this voice, it was so familiar! The words matched up to no memories of his, none. Could it be premonition? Could it simply be his imagination acting up at the worst of times? No. It…couldn't.

"_Open your eyes!" _All the voices combined commanded. _"Before it's too late!" _

Blackness, that's all he got. Blackness. _Drip._ The ominous sound signaling someone's presence as they loomed over him. _"It's alright Naruto-kun, it's okay to be afraid, it's good to be afraid…." _

"Who…?" Naruto spewed blood all over himself as he struggled to sit up. An intimidating chuckle.

"_Your death…Your conscience you could say…the darkness that lurks within every human's pitiful soul. "_

"No!"

"_Are you so sure about that Naruto-kun? I control everything within these black walls, you have not a chance!" _

"No! Y-you can't hurt me! You're nothing but a lie!" A flash of white light lit Naruto's peripheral vision as he looked around for the mystic being.

"_It would've been easier just to take death Naruto-kun…" _A black robed figure rose from the white, stone-like walls that surrounded them. Who was this man?

"What do you want from me?!" Naruto screamed, finding himself able to move, able to speak without restriction—Free. Naruto scrambled to his feet, taking off in the other direction before skidding to halt as a wall blocked his way.

He turned around, pushing up against the white material. _'How is he doing this? What is happening to me?!"_

"_Simple Naruto-kun; as I already explained,"_ The figure turned around to face the blond, revealing an orange swirled mask. He stepped closer. Naruto slid down the wall, his feet kicking against the ground as the man slowly walked towards him. Naruto's back began to form bruises as he rammed himself into the wall—oblivious of the pain, blinded by terror. "_I control_ 'everything.'"

"_It's a pity that you have to die so young..." _said man sneered, coming close enough to grab the blonds' chin. "_Such a fucking pity..."_ The man's scarred hand jerked Naruto's chin to the other side before letting go. Already a bruise had formed.

"Who are you?" Naruto screeched, gaining even more control of his voice. It was even.

"_One guess….I am the enemy of Konoha and yourself. Find your true self in the lies you are buried in and you'll see the answer. "Naruto_ shook his head back and forth; his eyes tearing up as he hurled himself back into his memories as an adolescent, as a child, as a new born babe…

'_Father…' _Naruto whimpered inaudibly as the face of the Fourth Hokage loomed before him, smiling. Smiling his smile. The smile of a father. _'The enemy of Konoha and myself…' _

"I know of no one!" Naruto announced.

"_Do you not child? Did not my relatives inform you? Or were they to busy justifying their betrayals to mention myself?" _Naruto shook his head no, though his eyes widened. _"I am Uchiha Madara!"_

At that instant, Madara took a hold of the Uzamaki's neck and lifted him high over his head. _"Do you not see the things I am capable of doing? Have you not noticed the tricks I can play with your mind?" _ Blood trickling down his chin, Naruto spit it at his attacker, gasping aloud.

"This is just a fucking illusion! You're nothing but a sick liar!" Naruto exclaimed, determined to keep his sanity.

Black.

The man was gone again; he felt none of the previous sores, aches, and pains to be on his body. All the blond could feel underneath him was the concrete ground that seemed to suck every bit of heat out of his shivering body.

Naruto coughed up heavy amounts of blood as he lifted his head only to let it fall back down onto the ground again. Lifting up his limps, Naruto realized that he was free; the ropes lay broken at his feet. Looking around, the blonds' heart stopped momentarily as the Akatsuki members continued pulling the demon fox away from him. _'How?'_ Naruto's bewildered expression only grew to one of deeper confusion when he noticed himself up above…the demon being sucked out of him. He quickly looked at his limbs; there was nothing but cold, dry air surrounding them. He was in a bubble, for just a few feet away from his body there stood a wall of light blue liquid, staying in formation as the organizations chakra flowed over the top and combined with the molecules of the liquid.

Naruto walked forward, testing his bubble as much as his sanity. It moved with him, he was no longer confined! Naruto quickly ran over to the edge of the so far, safe sanctuary. He looked up to Itachi, seeing if this was simply a trick of Madara Uchiha's mind. No.

Madara stood breathing heavily as more of his eternal chakra withered away with the use of his Mangekyo sharingon. It seemed that he thought that he had successfully beaten Naruto through his mind games.

Itachi gave Naruto a quick glance. A warning glance. Ignoring the frightened look written on the Uchiha's face, Naruto jumped out of the container, only to be pushed back again. The elder raven winced, hoping that the kitsune would figure it out soon, before it was too late.

Red, white and blue ran together, intertwining and forming new atoms as they combined. Naruto studied the formation quickly, touching the streamlined substance. It rippled. A gap. A gap! Naruto backed up several steps before pushing his chakra away from his body in attempt to widen the bubble. It worked. Throwing a kunai at the impenetrable wall, Naruto waited.

'_Too Small.'_

Transforming one of his shuriken to a giant wind shuriken, Naruto threw it at the wavering material.

'_Bigger, but still too small.' _

Naruto reached into his back pocket, feeling for any other weapons that may be useful to him. His fingers traveled across a thin sheet of feather paper.

'_Perfect.'_

He attached the small sheet of paper to a kunai before he brought out six more. He placed the one that had paper attached to it first, knowing that its effect would be delayed. He then threw the other six—three in each hand—creating a circle around the first. When the six made contact, there was a minuscule explosion as the first weapon exploded, it's waves travelling and bumping into the other's openings to create a large opening.

Naruto ran forward, chakra focused in his feet and jumped out, and the gap closing around him as he barely made it through.

An approving look from Itachi was thrown Naruto's way as the blond ran through the walls of the hideout, knowing precisely where to go to get out of the hell hole.

_*****THREE DAYS LATER*****_

Naruto had been running from the hide out for three days straight. No breaks. No rest. No energy. To say the least, he was exhausted. Though he was fast, Naruto had expected Itachi to be faster. The raven had yet to catch up.

*******

Officially, the toad that Itachi and Naruto had sent out three and one half days previous, had just reached the Konoha boundaries where it was picked up by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Inscribed on the note was: _'To the Hokage and closest friends.'_

'_Closest friends? What the hell was that supposed to mean?'_ Sasuke had thought before turning around and heading towards the Hokage Mansion where Tsunade was supposedly doing paperwork.

*******

So far Naruto had only reached the perimeters of the Fire Country. He still had another three days of constant travel before he made it within the borders of his home.

Breathing heavily, Naruto stopped on the outskirts of the forest he had come to. He noticed a few edible berries that he could eat easily without spewing it up during his tremendous marathon. He grabbed a handful before popping them in his mouth all at once. The blond barely tasted them as he picked up the pace; covering the distance he had lost with an extra burst of speed.

*******

The discovery of Itachi's treachery was horrific for the Akatsuki. During the sealing process they had noticed that the demon's chakra had gone elsewhere, though they kept at it for the required time to be safe.

They had thought that the possibility of escape was zero. Especially with the Mangekyos help.

Pein had taken the liberties of taking Itachi to be imprisoned until they found a solution to their problem.

Itachi had literally been blinded by some foreign jutsu and then chained to the floor with chakra restraints. He was then hung on the wall, the only thing holding him up being the chains that were now imbedded within his skin. His treatment was painful—no excruciating! Though he cared not as long as he could return part of what he had taken.

Reading the note over again and again only to be greeted by the same, unwelcoming feeling in the pit of her stomach.

*******

Naruto. The Akatsuki. Gone.

That continuous stream of thoughts fluttered around in the darkest crevasses of her blank mind as she slowly began to process that information.

She looked up at Sasuke who was waiting patiently, Sakura directly behind him. Behind her stood the rest of the rookie 9 plus Team Gai. Iruka and Jiriah also accompanied them.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?!" Sasuke demanded, his lack of patience escalating with every wavering breath.

"Naruto….h-he…h-he…" She stuttered, her face a platter of disbelief.

"He what, Sensei?" Sakura asked, unshed tears threatening to boil over. But she withstood.

"Naruto…gone…Ita—"

"Give me that!" The younger raven snatched the letter from the village leader, not caring about the disrespect it showed.

"He's…helping…us?" Sasuke asked quietly, acquiring Tsunade's confusion. "And…Naruto…?"

"What are we going to do?" Sakura questioned solemnly, taking a deep breath before listening for the Hokage's answer.

"We go after him."

*******

Naruto was bushed, his feet could barely move and he was practically sleeping as he ran. It was difficult for him to stay on guard as the lack of sleep caught up with him quickly. He felt dead inside—Naruto needed rest, he couldn't go on without it—as much as he looked on the outside.

Collapsing upon the ground, Naruto lay there quivering as a sense of relief washed over him and dragged him into a peaceful abyss.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto lay only miles away from Konoha's North Gate where Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Akashi stood, ready to leave with the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. They would save Naruto. Either that or they agreed that they would die trying.

The blond had been through so much as it was…

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter! Beggin' for a sequel eh? Well I have one ready and am going to write it becasue it sounds yummy!

*hunni sempai comes running out* Cak-eh cak-eh!

(I'm mori smepai!) Hunni-sempai, here is some cake made from the goodness of yaoi!

Cak-eh cak-eh!

well, so please review and I'll start my sequel and it will just come up as** Chapter 8 inertia. **so.....be prepared!!!! (it's not going to be a sucky sequel either)

It will not be a corny sequel as long as i get cake!--hs

Hunni-sempai, if you continue eating so much cake you'll get another cavity!--ms

REVIEW PWEASE!!! (puppy dog eyes by hunni sempai, it gives him a free cake)


	7. Inertia

As the teams from Konoha headed out, Naruto lay on the ground. He felt dead, like someone had dropped a weight ball on his lungs that restricted his already stretched breathing. In fact, the blonds' chakra was so low, that as the dozens of feet ran by and over him, they noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing.

Groaning and too weak to call out for help, Naruto picked a leaf not five inches from his face and sipped the dew out of the small depression. The soothing liquid did nothing but worsen the burning in his throat.

After that, Naruto lay his head down on the still-wet grasses, instantly going blank. It was as though he had never even been there in the first place.

***

Sasuke, determined as well as furious, was at the head of the convoy, following no one but Akamaru who lead the way; sniffing out the toad's previous passage.

Travelling faster than hurricanes, they had covered approximately 100 miles within the hour that they had left the village; still, on they went, none willing to let on their weariness, though they knew that they would have to quit within a few hours otherwise they would risk passing out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as they carried on out of their third forest that day. Her pace was slowing as Sasuke came close to surpassing the white hound that was also tiring quickly.

"We need to stop and rest! What if we run into enemies?" She proclaimed the obvious as she completely stopped, falling to the ground in a disheveled mess. "And besides…I can't go on anymore…" The rosette huffed as a cloud of dirt rose all around her, encasing her body in a chocolate, wispy, cloud.

The others automatically slowed, knowing that Sakura was right and unwilling to leave behind a teammate. Sasuke kept running. He had already vowed to himself that he would not, could not rest until they were at the borders of the Fire country!

"Another hour!" the raven called back, his voice unwavering. Ino helped Sakura off the ground as they resumed their trip across the country. Their so far very miserable trip.

***

"Itachi-san…" A familiar voice faltered out to the elder Uchiha. He stepped closer until you could see a slim outline of the robed figure.

"Deidara," Itachi rasped his breathing uneven. He had been chained up onto the stone wall for two days and counting. He was condemned a day after he sent his blond on the run to safety. All he had in mind was that his kitsune would find his way home—without coincidence. He was far too weak to handle anything.

Very weak.

"I need to talk to you—and fast," the blond stated, cutting to the chase once the Akatsuki prisoner had realized his identity. They were both quiet, not wanting to disturb the other members. The time was somewhere between three and four, though neither was entirely sure.

"Shoot," Itachi coughed, blood ejecting from his mouth. To the both of them, this symptom seemed as if it were human and normal. Though they both knew. Deidara hesitated, unsure of what to say exactly.

"I-I want to help," Deidara blubbered out, surprising the opposing person. The whites of Deidara's eyes flickered, conveying bursts of nervousness as he spoke. "Really…" He reassured, his eyes pleading with unusual softness in his crystal blue eye. "I want to help."

"What do you plan on doing?" Said raven murmured, his eyelids drooping with drowsiness. "What can you do to help me?"

"For one I can get you extra rations of food and perhaps even figure out how to get you out of here," The artist explained, seeming determined as he constructed his unfinished blueprint. His arms moved as he spoke, giving Itachi a better sense of what he was saying.

"How about you just…" Itachi shook his head, clearing it momentarily, "Why don't you just spy for me; relay me some information whenever you receive it. Especially on the _nine tails_ and _Konoha_. _Especially _those."

"Four teams of four are currently heading this way. It also seems that the toad sannin is following behind them in secret. Pein and I are the only ones aware of this information as of late. But at the pace that Sasuke is leading them, they should be here within 48 hours," Deidara confirmed, nodding his head aggressively before adding, "I can release you then, I am on your side you know."

"Hn," the raven frowned, soaking in the information, thinking of a battle plan of some sort. "Not sure that I want to be freed just yet; the timing isn't right just yet."

Deidara left the cell quickly without saying his last goodbyes. Itachi understood.

In forty-eight hours he could be out of the hell hole if he so wished it.

***

Sighing, Naruto focused on moving his arms under his upper torso. Upon succeeding, he attempted to push himself into a sitting position, determined to cover some more ground.

'_Come on! I only have a day's worth of travelling left…'_

He never realized how close he had been until he looked up, the gates in his sight. The blonds' eyes widened subconsciously as he fell to the earth again, his muscles to sore and exhausted to support his little weight.

'_Oh god, just…just a little bit farther! If only I had the voice to yell!'_

Konoha's presence loomed over Naruto's stiff form, almost threatening to overcome his fragile body. He felt like a parasite. One where neither the host nor the bug was harmed.

Unable as a cripple, Naruto slumped into the ground, shutting his bloodshot eyes as he basked in the warm sun that shone through the leaves as it lowered slowly behind Konoha. Or so it seemed to him.

***

"We camp here for the night!" Sasuke sneered, disturbed at the inconvenience of rest and food. How he detested those two particular items at that certain moment. How he _despised_ them!

"Thank the lord!"

"Is he serious?!"

"Ah…dirt, oh sweet dirt! Take me away!"

Thoughts such as these chorused throughout the small camp as none bothered to set up their tents or make-shift beds; content to just lie on the grass as well as the finely ground dirt.

The team's legs hurt and they all had stitches in their sides that most were currently complaining about. Though some of the males such as Sasuke, Neji, and a few others snapped at them for being so negative about their well-being when Naruto's was the one most at risk.

Apologies were said but not fully accepted.

Six hours of sleep hardly seemed like enough to the teens and their old senseis, but the younger Uchiha refused to let the Akatsuki swallow up his reason for returning. He had been mourning ever since the blond had run away from the place and people that he had sworn to protect. Those people had also grieved his absence, always keeping a lookout for the blond when they went on missions and such.

Oh how he had been missed!

And now they knew why—or thought they did. Akatsuki. The evil bastards had taken away their ball of sunshine that shone even on the rainiest day. But perhaps if they—his closest and most beloved friends—had realized his oncoming depression, maybe they could have stopped him. But they had no idea anything was happening.

"Ten minutes before we head out!" The voice of the Uchiha rang out like a bell on a cold winter's day as he called for everyone to wake. "Nine 59, nine 58, nine 57!" Sasuke yelled throughout the camp, keeping time with his rough voice.

His throat, as well as everyone else's, had swollen so badly from the lack of dehydration as they carried on their race with time that he couldn't speak only like a bison would. Many of the Nin shoved a protein bar of some sort, ignoring their smelly clothes as they obeyed Sasuke's commands.

They soon set out for their destination. Degarashi Port. It would take them approximately four hours to reach the docks. There they would spend the next 12 hours resting before setting out to wherever they felt to be the correct path.

That was the plan thus far, though it could easily change on them at any given moment…

***

"Leader-sama?" Sasori, a red headed and very handsome wooden puppeteer, called out. He had been running about the base looking for his currently missing teammate. His sloppy red hair swung in rhythm with his pace as he jogged over to meet Pein.

"Have you seen Deidara?" The both questioned the other at the exact same time. Both shook their heads no before subconsciously teaming up to look for the blond.

***

Naruto's body hadn't grown any better; in fact, its condition had declined drastically since he originally fell to the earth. The boy had been reduced to nothing, his body simply feeding off of the very little body fat he had before turning to his buff body.

Long abandoning his hopes of rising from the dusty, shaded ground, Naruto lie in unreliable hope.

He returned to sleep after grabbing a handful of leaves before shoving the low nutrient plant in his mouth and chewing hungrily. The plant tasted horrid to Naruto, but he cared not as he was practically starved.

***

Those hours passing far too slowly, the teams came rushing upon Degarashi Port within the expected time, allowing the Nin to rest.

The moods of all the ninja seemed to have worsened. Sasuke, acting more of a control freak than ever, was shouting out orders. The senseis didn't bother to listen to the guy and neither did the teens that were centered around him preparing to head into the city.

Within the hour they rented hotel rooms, each team receiving two. Soon enough, they were all sleeping to catch up on their sleep and to avoid the overcoming dread of the battle that was sure to come.

***

Pein and Sasori found the radical blond wondering around the Akatsuki base aimlessly. To their surprise, Deidara made none of his useless jabs at the red head nor did he go on about his _'art.'_ The day was truly an unusual one.

"Leader-sama! Any news about the ongoing situation that I should know about?" Deidara questioned seriously, looking the leader straight into the eyes as he spoke.

"They'll be here in 18 hours."

"And the nine-tails?"

"Missing."

Both Sasori and his partner looked at the rinnegan master; their expressions were of utter disbelief. _The leader not knowing where the jinjurichi was-- That was impossible! _Regaining his composure, Deidara began again.

"The game plan?"

"We fight. Plain and simple."

Snickering, Sasori drug his partner along with him as he travelled away from Pein.

'_The Leader sure knows how to handle Deidara's mind alright…' _

***

Itachi coughed loudly, blood covering up an old layer of the irony substance. Deidara was due soon and he was trying his very best to stay awake. For it was crucial.

When the door opened silently, Itachi peered at the intruder with hostile eyes before realizing that it was the blond.

"Any news?" The raven choked, coughing on his blood once again. Deidara nodded his head eagerly, his eyes somber.

"They'll be here in 18 hours; but there is no sign of the Jinjurichi anywhere. Leader-sama confirmed it."

He nodded his head in understanding, though he was thoroughly disappointed with the turn of events. With his luck, his foolish little brother had a chance of either being killed or controlled! The fool the Uchiha had turned out to be.

**-=-TiMe-=-SkIp-=-**

Konoha was now facing their most dangerous enemy—the Akatsuki. Things were tense as the opposing forces stood their ground, neither willing to make the first move.

"Where is he?!" Sasuke screamed as he lunged at the robed members.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Okay guys, so I find that this chapter may be a little awkward or....well....you know! But this is the transition for the sequel an stuff....(yea, I thought about leaving you guys with jsut the cliff! But I'm enjoying this story way too much!)

So...enjoy nad review please~!


	8. Angst ?

"Give me back Naruto or I'll use force!" Sasuke screeched at the enemy, steam practically flowing out of his ears as if he was Fitch's newly-made Steamboat.

"Thanks for the warning, Sasuke," Kisame, the shark man, sneered, spitting in his direction before bringing out his Samehade. "Let's just get this over with . . . I want to see what happens to the other white meat."

Stupefied, Sasuke let his guard slip for a moment, giving Kisame just the opening he needed. With that, the blue man lunged towards the raven, snagging his sword on the teen's pale flesh. A low grunt could be heard over the rustling of the rest of Akatsuki.

It was an even match, every Akatsuki member taking on two Konoha Nin. Preferably ones that they thought would be a bit. . . fun. . .

--

"What would you like me to do?" The weariness in his voice obvious, Deidara had been going through every detail of the plan with Itachi until he heard screams emanating from the front of the base.

The battle had begun.

"T-the back entrance. . ." Itachi murmured through his blood-clogged mouth. He motioned towards the north with his head, giving his aide a clear idea as to what he meant. Nodding, Deidara rose from the cold stone ground, hovering over it momentarily before bringing his hands to rest over one of the four shackles that contained the Uchiha.

His hands shook with nervous adrenaline, his body wracked with fear. The blond knew that the chakra level needed to deduce the shackles to dust was great—but this great? No way.

"Fucking A. . ." Deidara growled, thoroughly frustrated. Though the man had plenty of chakra, he knew that if he put out too much Itachi could get seriously hurt and that would only worsen his condition!

"Deidara. . .Do what you must, I'll live." Nodding, Deidara felt a surge of his chakra flow to his palms and disintegrate the wrought iron chains, burning the Uchiha in the process.

Red chafes from where the shackles had been had been easily covered by his partners chakra as it coursed through the metal and then onto his skin in such quantity that his pale and usually soft skin was burnt to a crisp all along his wrists and forearms.

None-the-less, Itachi still held in his groans of pain to spare his unexpected, loyal helper.

Once Deidara had finished, Itachi was stumbling around the musty cell, learning how to walk with his burnt limbs through a quickened process of trial and error. In the end however, the raven had to tear the hem of his cloak to wrap the cloth around his feet so that it would cushion the intense burning that coursed through his veins with every step he took.

Leading him through the base to the nearby, but well-hidden rear entrance, Deidara had to finally leave him on his own when the Uchiha made it to the tree line, stumbling as he encountered the now-dangerous vines of death.

--

Throwing a kunai at her target, Sakura's eyes narrowed as it merrily scraped his side, not even bringing blood to the surface of his skin. The red-head had ended up being faster and better-skilled than she had originally thought.

As they fought, Tsunade's often repeated words rang through her mind clear as a bell: _If you underestimate them—you'll no doubt be killed._

"Ugh!" She choked as a poisoned needle grazed her side. Sliding her gloved hand over to her side, the pinkette drew a kunai of her own and sliced open the fresh wound, letting the infected blood trickle out of her before healing the minor flesh wound.

"Tell me where he is dammit!" She screamed, desperate for answers. The marionette whipped out another of his _'specialties_' before sending it after Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, seeing the trap. "Move!" Running into the battle that his teammate was currently losing, Sasuke positioned himself at Sakura's back before attacking Sasori.

Meanwhile, the others were in about the same shape as Sakura and Sasuke—both losing. A single Akatsuki member wasn't tough to kill if you had a well-thought out plan. But eight of them?! It just couldn't be done.

'_What the hell?!'_

Kakashi took a quick look around him, noticing the absence of one of the members. Eyes narrowing into slits, he closed his one normal eye before scanning the area once again with his stolen sharingon.

"Looking for me?" a foreign voice chuckled. The copy ninja turned around to see a man with piercings throughout his body materialize directly in front of him with a grin plastered to his face. "The jinchjurichi is dead now. . .there is no use looking for him now. No reason to fight; for we have won and you have lost."

"Liar!" Kakashi sneered, sensing the man's horrific aura that filled with an inhumane sense of humor.

"And you know whose responsible for it don't you?" He asked, feeding off of Konoha's pain. Kakashi shook his head, knowing that he couldn't believe a single word that came from the man's mouth.

Not a single word.

"Shut up!" the white haired Nin snarled, taking the leader by surprise.

"Oh, so I see that we both have two different people in mind. . .how. . .interesting. . ."

--

'_God! Whoever you are. . .Show me mercy please!' _ The blond thought as he rolled on his side wearily, looking up to the sky wistfully. _'Just. . . Just give me the strength to get up. . .To shout maybe. . . Please! Just let someone find me!' _

Hearing footsteps, Naruto tried projecting his voice, getting nothing more than a low croak that could have been taken for a toad.

"Ugh. . .erm. . .ugh. . ." The blond did this as a single pair of feet ran passed him before slowing and turning back around, walking cautiously towards him**. **

The leaves above Naruto's head rustled, letting in streaks of blinding sunlight that burned Naruto's eyes. "Gyaa. . .!"

"N-Naruto! Are you all right?! We need to get you—" Slapping a hand lazily on the young brunettes mouth, Naruto groaned one last time, struggling to make coherent words as he spoke to the boy.

"No. . .Not the. . .village. . ."

"But Naruto! You're hurt and a-and!"

"Erm. . .Shu'p. . .please. . .I can't. . .go. . .back. . ." Naruto tried to snarl, but it all just came out like it would if he were dreaming.

"I'll help you! Come on!" Konohamaru leaned down to pick up the elder Nin's frail form when he was met with daring red eyes.

"I said," Naruto paused before coughing loudly, the dry air scratching the back of his raw throat. "No."

Shocked, the kid responded with a small 'oh,' before walking fully into the edge of the forest. He sat down beside Naruto and, pulling out his cantine, he drizzled small amounts of water into the blonds' mouth. He slurped it down quickly, thankful to the third's grandson. Next, Konohamaru tore off bits of his sandwich and put them into Naruto's mouth, telling him to take his time chewing.

"What are we supposed to do Onii-san?" Konohamaru asked, using the term that he often use to associate with Naruto.

"J-just take me. . .just take me somewhere," Naruto to gulped, silently asking for water which he was so kindly given. "Thanks." Naruto smiled before leaning his head back down to the damp topsoil covered with old humus.

Nodding, Konohamaru gently picked up the withered blond before heading northwest.

--

Cornered, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji formed a semi-circle to the outskirts of the forest as Hidan rapidly closed in, Kakazu backing him up from the left.

"We can do this fucking quick, or we can make your asses soar until you're begging us to fucking kill you quickly. Either way, it will be funny as hell to watch you bastards writhing in unfathomable pain caused by my bad-ass self. . ." Hidan smirked, promising torture.

"Shit, " Shikamaru began, wracking his brain for a fool proof plan. "Okay, this is what we have to do. . ."

"Sakura," Sasuke began, his senses heightened as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Thanks so much Sasuke!" She exclaimed before taking in his look of death. "Yea?"

"Go back and help the rest of them, I have to take care of something—alone. Got it?" he asked, looking Sakura in eyes for the first time since he returned from Orochimaru's.

"Yea, I got it. Good luck Sasuke, be careful. One's enough."

Catching both meanings, Sasuke left her to catch her breath. He turned to the eerie forest that seemed unaware of the ongoing battle. Mustering up his strength, the raven took off into the forest, following a more than vaguely familiar scent.

**-=-TIME SKIP (2 ½ days)-=-**

Coughing up blood as he leaned up against the rough bark of an oak tree, Itachi prepared to continue his journey as his beloved's scent increased. He was close. He could almost feel the blonds' pulsating chakra crawling closer with each step he took.

The raven's feet picked up the pace, subconsciously aware of an approaching chakra. Traveling through the clearing brush, Itachi leapt up into the trees, making his journey fly by less slowly then it had been.

Though his feet still burned, Itachi was still as fast as ever, if not faster. It was the first time that he was literally _'racing'_ to save the one he cared about the most.

--

What was left of the Konoha teams were scavenging the area—picking up their dead.

"Choji! Ino!" Shikamaru called, holding back tears as he held a familiar body in his shaking hands.

Running over to their desperate teammate, Ino and Choji knelt down by their dying sensei who had been critically wounded by Hidan.

"Sensei!" Ino cried, placing her hands over his barely-moving chest. Her hands were surrounded by a blue, healing chakra as she pushed the life into her sensei's body.

Spitting out crimson blood, the copy ninja lay in Sakura's hands as she healed his fatal wounds. Unable to show her weakness in front of her old teacher, Sakura refrained from speaking.

"S-Sakura," Kakashi whispered through his blood-stained mouth. "Where is. . .Sasuke?"

"Uh," Sakura heaved, her voice cracking. She looked away, keeping her healing hands in place on Kakashi's chest cavity. "He, he went after somebody that—"

"Mmm," The white haired man murmured, closing his eyes slowly, his consciousness fading quickly.

"Sensei," the pink haired kunoichi sobbed, her usually stable hands quivering violently. "Please—please don't die!" Unable to keep her emotions in check, she collapsed on Kakashi's bloodied chest, hysteria taking over her. "I-I can't stand to lose someone else! Please!" She cried while Kakashi laid a calloused hand on her trembling shoulder, rubbing soothing circles and loosening the knots in her stressed muscles.

"Sakura," He groaned, his voice prolonged and rough. "I'm not that weak. . ." The man actually chuckled a bit before blood projected from his mouth, reminding Sakura of her priorities.

--

Sasuke cursed as he focused more chakra to his feet, propelling himself onward. His target was slowly but surely moving ahead of him; with every step he took it seemed that his brother took a step and one half.

Trees flew by faster than they were just moments before as he sped up, cursing silently to himself as he aimed himself in the general direction of Itachi and Naruto.

--

"Naruto," Konohamaru gagged, wrinkling his nose, "you need a bath." Before the blond could get a word in, the brunette had taken hold of his reed-like arms and pulled him out of the bed before helping the lame blond limp to the bathroom.

He filled the tub with warm, steaming water before stripping Naruto down of his clothes and helping him into the tub. Naruto oo'd and aw'd as the water soothed his aches. Konohamaru took a bottle of soap from his bag and a rag before handing them to Naruto. Naruto took them hesitantly.

"I'm gonna go and wash the sheets okay? You can wash yourself I hope." With that Konohamaru disappeared around the corner to tear the sheets off of the mattress.

Squirting the soap onto the clean wash rag, Naruto cautiously scrubbed his dirtied skin, watching in amazement as the dirt practically fell off of his skin and into the water, discoloring it slightly.

Once finished, Naruto drained the tub of the filth before dragging himself out of the enclosement towards the neat pile of clean clothes that lay on the stool. He slipped them on before sitting on the toilet seat and patiently waiting for his host to come back.

--

Closer than ever, Itachi grabbed at the last bit of strength that he had stored up before doubling his pace, feeling Naruto's chakra even more as he inched closer to where the blond was currently located.

Once the road was in sight, Itachi slowed to a brisk walk as he checked and double checked for any sign of approaching ninja or people, he didn't trust his senses at the time. Sensing no one, Itachi crossed the road quickly, taking note of just how close Naruto had made it to Konoha before veering off in another direction.

Following his love's and company's tracks, Itachi easily picked up the pace as he tried to desperately find his Naruto.

--

"Naruto!" Konohamaru screamed, running into the bathroom where a drowsy Naruto lay leaning on the toilet. "Naruto wake up!" Shaking the blond, Konohamaru continued to scream frantically until Naruto's sleepy eyelids blinked wearily.

Groaning, Naruto directed his pupils in the direction of the brunette that was disturbing his rest.

"Someone is approaching! We have got to get out of here!" He screamed once again, his eyes wide and full of fear as that someone that he was speaking about approached. Wasting no time, Konohamaru had Naruto bridal style before his mind was clear enough to respond. He set him on the bed before hurriedly packing the bare essentials in a small but roomy bag.

"Konohamaru. . .Stop," Naruto ordered weakly, sensing the chakra that was quickly closing in on them. "It's an ally."

* * *

I'm gonna try and get them all done tonight! WOOT! Well...try at least! lol! I like this story so much that i have been re-reading it A LOT! That is rare for me so. . .after this one is done i will pay more attention to my others lol.


	9. Conflict!

There he was, standing right there in the doorway, his face gaunt and hollow. Just like the serial killers in horror movies. He stared straight at Naruto, who was lying limp on the sofa with Konohamaru perched over him, trying to wake him from his slumber. The brunette had barely taken notice of the Akatsuki member in the room, barely taken notice how he stared regretfully at the willow-like jinchjurichi.

Looking up, Konohamaru's mouth dropped and the hair on the back of his neck stood up straight as he looked into the red eyes of the man opposite him. Upon regaining his composure, Konohamaru looked down, avoiding his gaze before calling out to him: "W-what do you want…Uchiha Itachi…?" The room remained quiet and the two ninja remained at a standstill—neither making a move and neither making a sound.

"I am here…" The raven paused in thought, meeting Konohamaru's gaze once again, though with a different set of eyes. He used his coal black eyes, trying to convey his purpose, trying to tell the young ninja that he meant no harm. Though his goal was unsuccessful, Konohamaru glared at him angrily, preparing to shout at him for obvious, non-objective reasons. "To help you." Itachi concluded, receiving a softened gaze from the brunette before it quickly returned to an unconvinced glare.

"Liar!" He snarled, taking a protective stance over his friend. "I won't let you near him you bastard!" He screeched, taking no notice to the dozing blond. To prove his point, Konohamaru took a step back, pressing his hand to Naruto's cold arm. "I won't let you have boss!"

"You would prove very useless against me, so why not take my word? I could tear you apart in a matter of seconds." The raven tried to reason, taking a step forward, receiving a kunai in the arm. "If you wish to kill me, do so, I won't stop you. But you may hurt those who are important to you in the process." He received a bewildered stare from the teen. He took another step forward. "What's your answer…Konohamaru?"

"How do you know my name?!" He yelled, sounding quite dumb. He threw another weapon, landing it in the Uchiha's thigh. His hands were trembling as the Uchiha took another step closer. He knew he was no match for the Akatsuki member, that's why he was chosen to stand guard and watch for the returning teams! And he could hardly even last five minutes with Sasuke when he was going easy on him! No matter what boss had taught him.

"What is your answer? Will you kill me or let me help you. Konoha did not defeat Akatsuki, they will come back." Itachi hesitated, taking two steps closer before freezing completely. He and the brunette were now only a maximum of five feet apart. If they so wished, they could even shake each other's hands. To add to the pressure, the raven added: "It could be a matter of life and death."

He turned, watching the bushes intently as he waited for the hesitant ninja's answer. He was being truthful—if Konohamaru wanted to kill him, he would allow him too. It may hurt Naruto, but that's how things went. And he did have ways of letting the blond know about a few things that he was sure his brother would try to convince him of otherwise. Speaking of the devil, the raven's eyes narrowed, though not angrily, as he took a step towards the door.

"Sasuke…It's been a while." He said, turning back to face Konohamaru. "So, do you have your answer yet?" Konohamaru took a step back, tripping on the sofa and almost falling on top of the snoozing blond. He had caught himself on the arm of the couch. His face was pale and begging the world for answers. You could tell that he had never been placed in these kinds of situations. He was too sheltered by the village, not seeing the cold hard truth of the cruel world.

"Brother, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke asked, restricting his voice to a very cool-sounding tone. He now stood in the doorway of the cottage, staring icy daggers into his brothers back. His hands were free of weapons and his eyes contained no hint that he was planning on unleashing the sharingon.

"Answer me Konohamaru." Itachi ordered, holding the young Nin's gaze.

"I-I," Konohamaru paused, meeting Sasuke's gaze and looking for any sign of what he would want. "I don't know!" It almost sounded as if he was complaining, but both Uchiha's knew that his heart was racing and he had no idea o f what to do.

"Itachi, let him be, I'm your opponent."

Itachi turned to face Sasuke, leaving the brunette to tend to the blond. His heart was beating fiercely, though not because of fear. He had come all this way, offered his, life, and then ran into his younger brother! He was growing impatient.

"Tell me, Otouto, why do you wish to kill me?" Itachi demanded before adding, "Is it because I took something from you?" He asked, smirking. He had always regretted how he left his brother, but after hearing Naruto's soft whispers at night, he wasn't so sure. His brother growled dangerously, almost deserving a flinch. Almost.

"Why do you think?! You took everything from me! How could I ever stand to look at your face again!? It's hard enough looking at mine in the mirror every day!" The younger raven's face turned a brilliant tomato red. His fists clenched as he looked down at the ground, allowing a single tear to slip from his concealed eyes.

"Maybe you should take a look at what you've done, Sasuke. " He muttered; his knowing smirk now a disapproving frown. The two brothers locked gazes, each holding their ground. You could practically feel the tense atmosphere, like somebody was going to die, all sympathy gone—replaced by hate and anguish.

"Define, brother."

"Orochimaru. " Itachi spat the name, "Naruto." His voice softened automatically and he chanced a glance at the blond, whose face looked horrible gaunt, and his body looked like some starved puppy.

"H-he told you about that?!" The duck-butt haired raven snarled disgustedly. His eyes narrowed as he threw a glare in the blonde's direction. His fist unclenched before clenching back into a fist which he used to punch a hole in the wood.

"What exactly happened?" Sasuke looked away, his face contorted in anger. "What did you do Sasuke?!" Itachi ordered, closing the distance between them in seconds before grabbing the collar of his sibling's shirt. He shook him, demanding Sasuke to look into his eyes.

"You really want to know?" a weak voice sounded. Both men stopped their miniature brawl abruptly, turning to look at the source of the voice. The blond's eyes were still shut as if he were still sleeping. But there was no doubt that the voice came from him. It sounded like him, no matter how weak and scratchy and hoarse his vocals sounded.

"Don't you dare!" Itachi silenced him with a blow to the side of his head. He then dropped him like one would a dirtied towel or stuffed rabbit and walked over to the blond who was still in a very convincing sleeping position. Konohamaru stepped aside when the blond pressed a bony hand against his chest with surprising force.

Kneeling down, Itachi stroked the blonde's hair, silently telling him to continue. "Tell me, Naruto. I want to know what he did to you." Itachi whispered in his ear, leaning down to kiss the hollow of his neck before looking the blond straight in the face.

"Hn,' you asked…"

_**_

"_Sasuke! Get the hell away from me! NOW!" Naruto yelled. He and Sasuke had been on good terms for the past few weeks, neither had so much as asked about the past three years. It contained too many memories. _

"_What the hell did I do to you?! You're the one who's fooling around with Sakura!" The raven screeched, loud enough for anyone within a few miles to hear. _

_The cold truth: Sasuke had been snooping around and saw _his_ Naruto at Sakura's house and assumed the worst. _

"_You're such a Fricke' bastard! I didn't do shit with her!" The two were standing on opposite ends of the room, Naruto staying away from the hyper-angry Uchiha and Sasuke trying not to strangle Naruto. Any breakable items were already on the floor in shattered pieces, and other items were simply smashed into uneven, sharp bundles. _

_Sasuke walked purposefully over to his _lover _and stopped not three steps away. "Bull." He said simply, his face a pale mask of hatred—of the pinkette—and disappointment—of his boyfriend. Though the relationship between the two had been worsening ever since they got _together_, this was the bottom of the well. Or, so it was approaching. _

"_Sasuke." Naruto said calmly, "You are an overprotective prick! Go to Hell and stop fricken' accusing me of shit!" THAT, was probably not the best thing to say to the Uchiha, even if it was the cold, hard truth. _

"_You little dipshit," Sasuke murmured half to himself half to the world—which they surprisingly couldn't hear. The distance was closed awkwardly and quickly by the Uchiha. His pale, cool lips were against Naruto's soft pink ones. He kissed him harshly saying: "I'll show you who you belong too!" before being pushed away. _

"_Bastard!" _

_The raven got to his feet hurriedly letting his anger guide him in his movements. His mouth avoided Naruto's lips as he stripped the teen one-handedly, using the other to keep the blonde's head at bay. Sasuke then worked on Naruto's upper-body, nipping and sucking on Naruto's tenderly abused skin, taking the hits he was receiving like a man. He then took out a pair of handcuffs and strapped Naruto to the nearest piece of furniture that he couldn't move while in the position that Sasuke had him in. _

_Kicking and screaming, Naruto still tried to bite the raven whenever he would come into range. But Sasuke knew what he was doing, so his attempts were pitifully futile. _

"_Don't act like you don't want it dead-last," Sasuke mewled, smirking his trade-mark smirk. Naruto's face lit up. "I thought so." _

"_Bastard! Get away from there!" he squirmed as Sasuke licked his navel, moving his way down quickly. _

"_I take it you want it dry."_

"_Get away from me!"_

_**_

Itachi's eyes glazed over as a thousand-and-one possible torture plans flew through his head. He subconsciously took the blonde's mouth in a passionate kiss before whispering in his ear that he was sorry that his brother did something so vile.

"You wanted it," the younger spoke out, his mind set on ignorance. "And you were too weak to admit it so you ran away." He smirked. He had been listening to the last part of the blonde's story, nodding his head throughout the whole thing. "And then you went and cried to my brother. You really are a dead-last aren't you?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes looking over the younger brother's head sadly. "You wouldn't even understand why I left." Konohamaru stood back, awaiting the fight to come.

"Try me idiot."

"Everybody treats you like you're the Fricke' king. You get everything you want even after you came back. You've never had to live with the hurtful jibes that people give you. I only found peace in society because I was gaining power, so people simply respected me because I could protect them; they respect you because you're the _Uchiha God! _Even after everything that happened, people said things like: 'why did Sasuke chose the jinchjurichi?" 'Why did he choose a monster?' It's heart-sickening really, how you can do such a thing like that and it comes back to me! Everybody heard about it, and even Sakura felt some of the rebound! But she didn't believe me anymore, because the '_Great and Mighty Uchiha Sasuke!'_ was back!" Naruto sobbed, memories completely overwhelming him. He didn't care that Sasuke was there, he didn't care about any one thing, and he just wanted to get everything that he had bottled up out of his system.

"Then tell me Naruto, why, if Konoha hates you and takes my side, did we risk our lives to come and save you?"

"I never said that my '_friends'_ hated me, or that Sakura did either, I just said that most of them would rather take your side instead of mine!" the blond bawled, his mind ready to explode. He felt like he really wanted to kill the man who he'd risked his life for!

Throwing a kunai at his brother, Itachi growled: "Lay the hell off, Sasuke." He rose from his kneeling position in front of the blond and walked over to his brother, pushing him out through the door and into the restricted yard.

"You finally realized my _'second' _purpose, eh?" Sasuke asked, snickering. He took a few steps back until his posterior side was scratched from the brush. He readied his sharingon and drew out few shuriken from his pouch. Hi feet were evenly spaced and were directly under his slightly hunched shoulders.

"And your first was to ruin Naruto's life right?!" Itachi growled, as he readied himself as well. He simply flashed his sharingon; not bothering in posture. He was still faster and far more cunning than his younger brother.

"Actually, quite the opposite, I came to save him from you!" Sasuke said angrily. "Look what you did to him! He's practically dead." He proclaimed rightfully.

"You were the one who killed his heart Sasuke, I simply allowed it to live on, and I _'gave'_ it a reason."

"Bull," Sasuke grunted through his teeth before throwing a kunai. Itachi easily dodged it, preparing for the gen-jutsu that his brother was intent on using. He easily overpowered it, though he let his brother play with him for a while, or, the opposite. Keeping Sasuke entertained, Itachi switched to the Mangekyo, trapping Sasuke in his 'realm.'

**

_Bodies fell in bloody pools around him as he walked up to his younger brother. The younger's body was frozen to the ground—literally. He stopped directly in front of him before touching his younger's forehead with his middle and forefinger, showing him all of his memories of the Uchiha Family Massacre. Sasuke screamed, though not a sound came out. He repeated that scene over and over and over, never stopping to marvel at its potency. _

_Stopping the past scene, Itachi picked Sasuke up by his hair, his brother's skin tearing as it split with the ground. He threw his sibling in a random boiling pot filled with their families bodies, he let his brother scream, and actually scream, telling him that no one would come and save him-- which, seemed true to Sasuke as the searing pain mounted higher and higher, to an unexplainable amount. _

_Next, the Uchiha practically dumped the pot and let Sasuke drop into a pit of death-spikes, made of splintered bones and even snake fangs that were lathered in venom. He brother screamed, screamed for Itachi to let him go, cried for him to just kill him. But he wouldn't, Itachi wouldn't dare, not after what his brother did to Naruto. _

_Turning the pit into an aquarium filled with man-eating sharks, Itachi allowed them to go after his brother, commanding them to just tear him to shreds in the most horrifying way. _

_Bringing the realm to a perfectly square and level arena, Itachi bent over and picked Sasuke up from the floor, glancing at his perfectly well body. He could tell that Sasuke still felt the pain, he could tell that his younger brother still felt the rips and tears in his skin that should have killed him. _

"_Seventy-one hours to go _'Otouto,'" _Itachi smirked before adding, _"_Because I love you." ** (_A/N: for those who didn't get it, normally, after Itachi tortures somebody for '1 round,' he'll say '71 hours and 59 seconds to go. But…well, you should get it now. END A/N) **

**

Breathing heavily, Sasuke came out of the jutsu sobbing and screaming. His fingers went limp and he fell to the ground after his knees gave out. His tears drenched the dry ground as he pulled himself together, bracing himself—trying to at least—for his brother's next attack.

"You're lucky, Sasuke, you may have had to endure more pain, but you were in there 7,158 seconds less. Feel _'loved,'_ dear brother." Itachi snarled, bringing a kunai from his pouch and readying it. "I think, brother, that I have won." With a large stride, Itachi centered himself over Sasuke's body, leaning down to look him in the eyes. He didn't let him seen the weapon that he held ready in his hand.

"You're not capable of killing me if you love him!" Sasuke yelled, "But just remember, I'll always be lurking in the shadows."

"Sasuke, I am really grateful to you. One: for deciding whether or not I was going to kill you. And two: For bringing Naruto to me. Thank you, really."

Itachi dug the shiny kunai into his brother's lower neck, breaking his fifth cervical vertebrae—which, killed him almost instantly.

* * *

Okay! So this took me like...5 hours... Though I ate lunch--a 6'' sub--and a little snack--a peice of chicken (my gpa got it out!). Which was totally against my plans! I'm still gonna finish this, though I have to clean my room first. But I meant to finish this quickly, but instead I did other things like help my gpa, and walk to school to find the doors were locked! I now have to go to school EXTRA early because I forgot my math book O.o...But it's just a review, so for now, I'm safe. And besides, this stuff is easy! (a^2+b^2=c^2, stuff like that. So...i'm guessing that trig, geometry, and algebra 2 is REALLY easy!!!!! (i'm in smart math lol) Oh! And I think my jawbreaker on a stick has gum in the middle.....it just clicked in my head when I chewed it! Like 1+1=2!!!!!!! So.....please review!!!!! And the next chappie should be done in a bit!!!!! (few hours because my room is messy X.X)

Another thing, I was trying to remember waht my pastor said at church because there was a word that I couldn't think of at that particualer moment and I needed to use it. But instead I was looking over at my friends nails, they were shiny!!! Though I really was listening to him....O! And I was having fun with the little plastic cup and looking at the wafer (sommunion) and then I dropped it and it went under this big lady's chair. I didn't look for it, I just took my grape juice^^ OH! and another oopsy during communion: I scratched my head and spilt a bit of the grape juice on my hand! I am such a BLOND!!!!! xDD And the word was realm, and we were like learning about how we each have this secret realm with God and stuff.


	10. Hold me closer

"Itachi?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice beginning to sound normal once again.

It had been a week since the incident with Sasuke had occurred, and since then, the two men had just let things flow. Konohamaru had convinced Itachi to let him take the two of them—and the dead Sasuke—to Konoha. The hard part was actually convincing Naruto that he should go. Itachi had manipulated him slightly, saying something along the lines of: 'Haven't you ever wanted to have sex on one of those hospital beds? And in the end, he was still dragged to Konoha—which welcomed the three of them back with open arms. Itachi was accepted after Tsunade heard of his heroic plan, and she had also been deprived of hearing what Sasuke had done to her little 'squirt' until they filled her in. Even Sakura apologized to Naruto when she and the rest of the team returned. They too, gave him a billion grins until they caught sight of the ex-Akatsuki member.

Though Naruto hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, he was eventually forced by Tsunade when she found that he had some parasite that prevented him from gaining weight, and then he had been repeatedly chastised about not eating or drinking things on the edge of the forest. He had heard it all before and could probably recite it word for word.

"Yes Naruto?" Itachi answered, looking at his young lover who was hooked up to about a dozen tubes and what not. He waltzed over to the hospital gurney before sitting at the edge of the bed. Though the blond was constantly asleep, he usually awoke if he didn't sense Itachi within five feet of the bed--though it sometimes got on Itachi's nerves, he found it to be hilariously cute.

"When do I get outta here?" Truth be told, Naruto had filled out a lot, though he wasn't as muscular as before. He actually resembled a lithe, 12 year old boy now. He looked and acted like one of those people who ate all the time and then spent the rest of their time being lazy and then you could never figure out why they didn't gain anything. Feeling the urge to act like an elderly grandmother, Itachi reached up to Naruto's cheek and pinched it lovingly. Upon letting go, there was a little red circle that appeared on Naruto's face.

"Today maybe." He said, smirking his trade-mark grin. Itachi absolutely loved seeing his blonde's face light up like it did just then. He truly smiled at him before nodding his head, verifying his words. "And do you know what that means, love?" Itachi inquired knowingly. It was like a silent acknowledgement of what he had said way back when the hospital thing was just an idea. Naruto's face rose to a cheap crimson red, like the kind that almost nobody could pull off—except Naruto. Contrasting with the white sheets and his blue speckled gown, it looked really '_fine.'_

"Well then get Granny in here to get these things off of me!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his left arm in the air to show him all the wires that he had to deal with. Naruto then crossed his arms carefully and pouted playfully until Itachi walked out of the room. He came back with the Hokage who was beet-red and snickering quietly. Itachi earned a glare from Naruto.

"You're not so slow anymore Naruto." He said patting the teen on his head as Tsunade walked out of the room, having already finished her job. Naruto just glared at the Uchiha while biting his lip as Itachi shed his shirt. Itachi then walked over to the door and shut it firmly before locking it. He did the same to the window which he didn't bother to close since they were high enough off of the ground. And anyone snooping up here would be at fault anyway. The raven then unbuttoned his pants, letting the fall to the ground before he stepped cautiously out of them. He crawled on top of the bed, his knees on the soft mattress. He was kneeling on Naruto's side while he stripped himself of his cotton boxers. He tossed them onto the ground.

(1) "Draw your tool. My naked weapon is out." Itachi smirked at the distracted blond. Straddling Naruto's hips, Itachi lowered his lips to his stomach, grabbing the night-dress with his teeth before pulling it up and over his lover's head. Being in the hospital, Naruto had skipped the undergarment that was usually worn, but for that, Itachi was quite grateful. He didn't want to have to have to wait and seduce his blond.

"As is mine," Naruto giggled, running his hands along Itachi's pasty-white arms. He brought his hands up to his face and brought it down so that he could kiss it. Instead, Itachi took control and took Naruto by the mouth, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth while it was still open. He played around with Naruto's tongue while his hands travelled down south to lower regions.

"Neh!" Naruto groaned, his back arching as he bucked his hips, grinding into his lover. His nails dug into the skin around Itachi's shoulder area as he gripped him for support. He really didn't want to scream out while in the hospital.

"You really like this don't you?" Naruto nodded his head quickly, his breathing exaggerated. The strand of saliva that connected the two was gone with Naruto's quick movement of his head.

Itachi then attacked Naruto's neck, abusing the flesh that had been the least harmed by the IV's. He nipped the skin, pricking it up before he licked it down. He repeated the gesture three times before sucking the hell out of it. Naruto groaned loudly, though it was muffled by Itachi's loving hand.

He then moved down swiftly, unable to control the growing bulge in his pants. His mouth attached to Naruto's nipple in an instant as he licked the perimeter, letting the nipple harden before he sucked on it tenderly, hardening it to the max.

"Ita-neh! Mmm!" Naruto stifled his grown as he doubled his breathing. His hands trickled down to the raven's buttocks, giving it a firm squeeze, Naruto rubbed muscle-loosening circles in the raven's back, getting a few groans from the raven.

"M-More!" Naruto barely managed to get out. His voice was very hazy as he soaked in the pleasure granted to him. "J-just sk-skip this p-part!" Naruto's voice rose as Itachi sucked on started on the other nipple.

"That may be a…good idea," Itachi murmured against Naruto's skin, not breaking the contact as he ran his tongue down Naruto's sun kissed skin. "Seeing as Tsunade gave us a bit of a…time limit…" Naruto looked Itachi straight in the eyes. The raven ignored the look and began finger the top of Naruto's groin, receiving a long, low mewl. Though he didn't waste time, he immediately took the length in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, licking the dick from top to bottom. Slowing to a stop, Itachi swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up the pre-cum before sticking his fingers in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto took them without hesitation. He started out by licking them affectionately, though hurriedly. Sticking the three digits in his mouth, Naruto began to repeat what Itachi had just done to him, only a different anatomy. Dragging his teeth along the length of them, Naruto let go.

The raven pushed up Naruto's legs and brought his mouth down to Naruto's anal entrance. He stuck out his tongue, placing it on Naruto's hole. He licked the edges of his entrance, before sticking one of his digits inside of Naruto. Naruto squirmed; he was having a terrible time holding in his moans. Itachi shushed him with a reassuring kiss before returning to his work.

Thrusting his finger in and out, in and out, Itachi stuck in another before starting the scissoring action, which brought about the moans that Naruto had been so desperate to hold in. Upon the third finger, Itachi scissored his fingers while thrusting in, trying to find that '_spot.'_

"Tach!'" Naruto huffed, biting on his lip, silencing his rather loud outburst. His chest was heaving heavily as the raven continued exorcising Naruto's entrance. "J-just…now…p-please…" The raven smirked at his blond lover before withdrawing his fingers. Though he was the one who had asked for it, Naruto still groaned wantingly at the deprivation until it was replaced by something longer.

Itachi protruded Naruto's entrance just barely before exiting. He did this teasingly until the blond begged him to just 'get on with it.' And that he did. Thrusting in unexpectedly, Itachi hit Naruto's prostrate dead-on.

"NEH! 'TACHI!" Naruto screamed accidentally, though neither male paid any heed to the sudden outburst. Snaking around to grab Naruto's penis, Itachi groaned as Naruto flexed his butt muscles, squeezing Itachi's dick while he was moving inside of him. Though the moment of pleasure did not detour him. Itachi gripped Naruto's length, before running his hand up and down the pulsing object.

Both faces were contorted into a mass of contained pleasure, straining to keep at bay the murmurs that would give away their deeds—though a few slipped occasionally. Breathing heavily, Itachi sped up his thrusting before going crazy. Both were about to come, you could sense it in the atmosphere; you could see it on their faces. You could just tell by how either moved. Itachi's thrusting and lovemaking was unrythmical and Naruto's motions weren't anything close to how fluid they were at the beginning of _'Plan: Sleep Together on Hospital Gurney.'_

"'Uto…time…to…" Itachi didn't finish his sentence, he didn't need to. Naruto already got the idea.

The blonde's back arched violently, his nails digging into the raven's pale skin, drawing crimson blood to the surface. Coming onto the raven's pale, muscled stomach, Naruto screamed his lover's name while Itachi came inside of Naruto, whispering his name in the blonde's ear. He pulled out of him before climbing under the blankets that were thrown over the side of the bed. Naruto followed suit, grabbing his gown from the floor and wiping off the cum that stained both of their bodies for the second time.

"Itachi," Naruto ordered as he looked into the raven's eyes.

"Yes love?" Itachi asked, his arms laying out in front of him in an 'L' shape.

"Hold me closer you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed quietly. Smirking, Itachi reached out his arms and tugged the blond closer so that he was against the Uchiha's chest. He turned on his back, bringing Naruto with him so that the blond was halfway on his torso.

Naruto's smiling face lay on Itachi's chest, his ear over the raven's beating heart as he rubbed little patterns randomly on the Uchiha.

"We should go see Kakashi later…"

"I'm sure he'd like that…" Itachi yawned.

"There really wasn't a time limit was there?" Naruto asked, suddenly curious.

"No love, now sleep." Itachi ordered.

"Love you," Itachi kissed the top of Naruto's head, encountering his golden locks. "I'll take that as a ditto…"

* * *

Shortest effing lemon!!!!!! (grumbles lowly) Well, this is the last chapter in the series nad I think it ended bad but....I may re-do it but that'll be only after I finish my other crap and if and wen I get the inspiration....now off to my other crud!!!!! XDD

(1)--romeo and juliete shakespear (i think its romeo nad juliete)


	11. AN

EDIT**AGAIN**

Okay, so i personally can't fix the story holes because of... a reason... and I made a promise...So, my friend is going to take care of some things that I myself can't do. Her first time writing and I already think she is pretty good, so it'll be out later and the end is just going to be a bit different, so bare with us. And, if you really want us to, we'll make a sequel!!!! -_- She already thought of it... ^_^

SAYONARA!!!!!


End file.
